Configuring a network has often required a network administrator to manually configure network components to create a desired network. For example, the network administrator would often have to manually configure each of many network switches, servers, storage, and other network devices to create a desired network configuration. Although partial automation solutions have been introduced by specific vendors to integrate devices of a single vendor together, these solutions often lock a user entity into only utilizing devices and solutions of a single vendor. However, it is often desirable to utilize devices and solutions from various multiple vendors to take advantage of technological advantages of different devices and solutions as well as to optimize costs. Configuration and management of the integration and use of various network devices and solutions from multiple vendors typically require a user to manually perform integration and configuration. When new devices and solutions are added, removed or modified, modification of the entire integration and configuration may need to be performed again. Manually monitoring this type of network also adds to the complexity and inefficiencies. Therefore, there exists a need for a generalized configuration, management, and monitoring solution for network devices and solutions.